happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik
Erik is one of the 2 main protagonists of Happy Feet Two being the other and the upcoming sequel. He is the son of Mumble and Gloria, the grandson of Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice and Michelle and is the boyfriend of Boadicea and the best friend of Atticus. His heartsong is his opera that appears in Happy Feet Two. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet at the end of the movie, he appears only as his cameo appearance when he is dancing with the Amigos and his parents in the reprise version of "I Wish". He is also seen dancing with his father and his mother in the credits. ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, Mumble and Erik haven't been getting along because of Erik's refusal to try to find a passion. He asks why he would want to dance, and Mumble replies, "The only way to find out, is to try it." Mumble promises that no one would laugh at him if he tried, so Erik does so. After a couple seconds of trying, he twirls out of control and slips, sliding down a small hill, up a ramp, and plants himself headfirst into the snow. The group of baby penguins watching him laugh and Erik loses all his confidence, hiding in a small ice crevice. This is the beginning of the adventure, that turns rescue operation, that Mumble, Erik, Boadicea, and Atticus go on which evolves into the main plot of Happy Feet Two. It is unknown how he can't dance anymore. Erik, Boadicea, and Atticus then meet Ramón trying to convince himself to jump into the water, presumably wanting to go back to Adélie Land, so they push him in. Here is the first time where the stories of Will and Bill cross with the penguins, when Ramón accidentally swallows and spits them out. When Ramón flies out, he asks the trio, "Kids, take me home." They eventually make it to Adélie-Land, Ramón's implied home, and meet Sven. Sven is beginning to tell his life story when he is interrupted by Ramón. After a few more failed starts, he gives up saying, "I've lost my mojo." Erik approaches him and asks if his story has "anything to do with flying." Sven is touched by this and therefore dedicates his "...much applauded, heartwarming saga" to Erik. Mumble, meanwhile, is following the group and pushes his way through to the middle of the crowd. He tells the three, "Kids, we're leaving." Boadicea and Atticus reluctantly agree to return to Emperor-Land, but Erik hides, saying, "But I don't belong there." Sven comes to his side and convinces him it is in his best interest to return with his father. From there, the group of four start on their way back. While they are traveling, they come across a large ice chasm. Mumble decides to go around it, but the kids have other ideas. nearby is a thin looking ice bridge connecting the two ledges of ice. Boadicea, Atticus, and Erik start to cross and this time will not be stopped by Mumble. They get partially over to the other side when they run into Bryan the Beach Master, also returning home, and thus blocking the way for the group to cross. Bryan proclaims, "The Beach Master backs up for nobody." and they are forced to try and negotiate with him. After Erik is thrown back and across to the other side, Bryan slams down on the bridge. The piece he is laying on slides down partially and he is left there to try and back up. Erik tries to help in the only way he knows how - using Sven Think. (This story is finished on Bryan's or Mumble's page.) After their return to Emperor Land, the group finds out that an iceberg, later named the Doomberg, has blocked their only entrance and exit. With the entire colony to feed, they had no time to waste. Erik starts helping with a fish and soon finds that sliding it down a hill with him on it is much more fun than dragging it... and faster. Erik launches off a ledge, "flies" a distance, and would have fallen down the side of the Doomberg if it wasn't for Mumbles fast thinking, stopping him just before he did. Even with this near fatal experience, Erik cannot stop talking about how he "flew" when he slid down the hill, paying no heed to the fact that his father had just saved him. They get into an argument about the reality of flying penguins that echoes throughout the colony, which ends when Gloria asks Mumble to go fishing and calms Erik down from his frustration by singing "Bridge of Light." Skipping forward a couple of scenes, we see that Boadicea has returned with the entire Adélie Land colony. They start giant fish brigade that quickly delivers fish to the trapped penguins below. This seems to work for the time being, until an Alien research ship, the same one Sven and Lovelace were saved by, comes around. Lovelace gets their attention to help the colony of Emperor Penguins climb to safety. (Most of next continued on Happy Feet Two page.) After the Aliens leave, Mumble gets an idea. by dancing, tap dancing, the whole Adélie Land penguin group could get enough snow and ice to fall and create a ramp which the trapped penguins could climb up. Soon, a chunk of ice is loosened and falls down-with Erik on it. He manages to grip a strand of Lovelaces sweater and hangs by it. Mumble, who noticed this early, comes rushing down and grabs the other end of this string, barely saving Erik from his fall, but at the same time, breaking his foot as he wedges it into a small ice crack. after Erik is pulled to safety, Mumble tries again to get the crowds of penguins dancing, but unsuccessfully, due to his broken foot. Sven pipes up here, asking to try and dance in his way. As Mumble observes Sven's "Dance from my homeland.", he concludes that they would need more "oomph." So he and Erik go out and seek the Elephant Seal, Bryan, to help in collapsing the ice. When both father and son arrive, Bryan is fighting another elephant seal for control of the beach. Mumble gets his attention with, "Excuse me? Bryan? Down here." Bryan responds in a friendly tone, ignoring his challenger, and asking what he could do for him. Mumble explains the nature of his situation and asks for the Elephant Seals' help by dance. Bryan responds to words that show he is less than pleased and refuses to go help. Mumble turns to leave and starts to slowly walk away. Erik, who had been watching this exchange, looks sickened by Bryan. Then he starts, "No dad, it's just not fair!" (see Erik's Opera for full lyrics.) This is how Erik found his courage and strength to sing and try new things and could be looked at as a climax to Erik's character development. At last, the Doomberg submits to the stomping vibrations of all the dancing animals, and Emperor-Land is free. The movie concludes with a final phrase, "No worries." and truly, there are no worries, at least until the next Happy Feet movie comes out. Personality Erik can be described as a cute, lovable, understanding, shy, sensitive, playful, stubborn, fearless, daring, singer, passionate, friendly, caring, big-hearted, innocent, mischievous, feisty, supportive, silly, selfless, funny and sometimes cocky little penguin. He is never seen fully participating, successfully at least, with the other penguins' dances. Because he is shy, usually lets Bo or Atticus do the talking, but will occasionally say a few words. He has apparently been known to get frustrated and not know how to calm himself. When he meets Sven, he looks to him as his hero, then notices that Mumble is his true hero. Erik can be extremely stubborn and arrogant at times, but he loves and cares for his family and friends. His incredible singing voice is probably due to the fact that his mother, Gloria, has such a powerful voice. Appearance ]] '']] At the end of ''Happy Feet, Erik looks similar to Mumble's hatchling look, but lacks his bow tie and has Gloria's brown eyes. He may or may not be Erik or maybe another chick. In Happy Feet Two, Erik appears to be the smallest emperor penguin chick in Emperor-Land. He has short messy hair, blue eyes and a bow tie like Mumble. Relationships *'Mumble':Father *'Gloria':Mother *'Atticus':Best Friend *'Boadicea':Girlfriend *'Ramón':Uncle *'Lovelace':Uncle *Sven:The Penguin Who Can Fly Trivia *Erik is often thought to be the main protagonist of the second film. *While Erik's appearance at the end of the first film is similar to Mumble's hatchling look, he lacks his bow tie and has Gloria's brown eyes. **In the DS and 3DS versions of Happy Feet Two: The Video Game, Erik's appearance looks the same than infant Mumble. *In the second film, Erik's physical appearance has been reconnected as he now has blue eyes, a bow tie, and is the smallest Emperor Penguin chick. **It may be unknown if he has lost some of his weight before the second film. *In the instructions of Happy Feet Two: Iceberg Surfer, Erik's name is spelled as Eric. *In the original script for the first film, Erik is seen as an egg resting on Mumble's feet while Gloria goes off with the other females to feed in the ocean, just like Memphis and Norma Jean did in the beginning. *Despite his supposed age (5-6 years old), he has an incredibly strong soprano voice as seen as the end of Happy Feet Two. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Chicks Category:Main Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mischievous characters